Automotive vehicles may include an underbody cover in order to decrease noise and provide sound insulation for drivers. However, with the introduction of underbody covers, an engine, a transmission, a charge air cooler (CAC), and other vehicle components may not have directly exposure from below to a road surface. Vehicle components may develop a leak due to vibrations caused due to driving, sudden thermal changes and/or expansion, and pressure changes.
If one of the above described components develops a fluid leak, then the fluid leak drips onto the underbody cover rather than the road surface. Thus, a driver may be unaware of the fluid leak. When left untreated, fluid leaks may degrade engine components and result in decreased vehicle performance. For example, if an engine is leaking engine coolant, the engine may overheat after a threshold amount of engine coolant has leaked from the engine.
Attempts to address monitoring a fluid leak include estimating a pressure drop across a conduit comprising a fluid. If the pressure drop is greater than a threshold pressure drop, then it may be determined that the conduit has developed a fluid leak. Other attempts to address finding a fluid leak include positioning an electric circuit on an underbody cover. One example approach is shown by Walser et al. in U.S. 20140210603. Therein, an electric circuit is located proximate to or underneath areas prone to developing fluid leaks. The electric circuit absorbs the fluid leak and moves from an open position to a closed position. In response to the electric circuit moving to the closed position, a notification and/or alarm is initiated in order to notify a driver of a fluid leak.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As an example, the electric circuit described above relies on absorbing a portion of the fluid leakage in order to close its circuit. A direction of fluid leakage from a conduit and/or component may be difficult to estimate due to the mercurial nature of automotive driving (e.g., varying load, changing road conditions, temperature, wind, etc.). In this way, a fluid leak could develop without being sensed by the electric circuit.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a method for determining a fluid leak of one or more vehicle components via a strain sensing element located underneath the vehicle components at an underbody cover. In this way, the strain sensing element may determine a fluid leakage based on a strain experienced by the underbody cover regardless of where the strain occurs on the underbody cover.
As one example, one or more strain sensing elements, such as strain gauges or piezoelectric devices, may be strategically positioned below areas prone to developing fluid leaks (e.g., underneath one or more of or each of an engine, a transmission, a radiator, and other accessory devices). A fluid leakage of an individual component may be determined via a strain measured by a strain gauge being greater than a threshold strain. The threshold strain may be based on a strain caused by a fluid dripping onto the underbody cover. The strain gauges may be calibrated such that strain caused due to driving, weather, etc. is not mistaken for a fluid leak. In one example, strain created by driving conditions may be treated a background strain measured by the strain gauge. In this way, a strain gauge may determine a fluid leak regardless of the leak occurring near the strain gauge or far from the strain gauge.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.